Lani's Song
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: How do you tell someone how you feel? By song. Lani knows that Cody's not her type, but she likes him because of his sense of humor and coolness. Hope you guys like it! For Wolf Mystic, Cody the Maverick and Open Season Fangirl 5000. Enjoy!


I'm back to making Surf's Up fics after taking a month and a half break from it. I'm also in the verge of continuing my Surf's Up/Kung Fu Panda crossover, 'Kung Fu Penguins'. I came up with this fic after hearing Colbie Callait's song, "Falling for You". It represents that you have the feeling that you have a crush on someone, when they're not your type, but like them anyway. That's how Lani feels about Cody.

This one is for Wolf Mystic, Cody the Maverick, and Open Season Fangirl5000. Hope ya'll like.

* * *

Lani's Song

by: Terrell James

It was a beautiful day in Pen Gu Island and Lani was sitting near the beach, which she has Cody on her mind. She has been falling for him since he took second place in the 10th Annual Big Z Memorial Surfing Competition, but she doesn't want to admit it, because she doesn't know how he'll react to it. She wants to keep it to herself, but it seems as though she can't hold it in any longer.

She thought to herself, 'Cody's really sweet and fun to be around, but he's definitely not my type at all, which is weird. Are we together or are we just friends at this point? I don't know.'

Then, Big Z walks in and sees Lani and greets her. He held up his flipper and said, "Hey, Lani."

"Hey, Z."

He looked at her and asked, "Something on your mind?"

"Well, kinda."

"What's that?"

"There's someone on my mind, though."

"Who?"

Lani couldn't quite tell him who's in her mind, but he looked at her like he wanted to know who is was and then Lani answered, "A boy."

Z chuckled and asked, "What boy?"

"I'd say, about half my size, brown eyes, have these rockhopper eyebrows, wears a Big Z necklace, cool but sometimes tries to be."

Z smiled at her and asked, "It's Cody, right?"

She looked surprised and asked, "How'd you know that?"

"You've been going gaga over this kid for a period of months or weeks. Ever since the big scene after the Surfing Competion, you had a crush on him even before the competition and my comeback."

"Yeah, that's true. I'm falling for him, but I don't know if--"

"You could tell him how he really feels about you."

"Yeah, that."

"Maybe Cody feels the same way. Maybe he's nervous about how he feels about you as you do."

Lani felt as if her uncle was suddenly reading her mind and that he knows where she's getting at. She sighed and nodded her head, like she really understood that. He smiled at her and explained, "That happens most of the time. I remember one time I had a crush on someone, she was beautiful and everything in between, I was so nervous to talk to her and it turns out, she was nervous too. So, we finally hooked each other up and we became inseperable ever since until my fake death. The only thing that kept me going was singing a love song on my ukelele, just to bring back memories of her. The point is, you can let out your feelings by song. If that's how you feel about Cody, then everything's cool and you'll find out if he's the right one for you."

She understood everything he said and then, he winked at her and hugged her. Then, she asked, "Can I borrow your ukelele for a minute?"

He looked at her, confusedly at first, but when he realized that she's thinking of a song to sing about, he patted her head, then came in the hut and gave the ukelele to her. He told her, "I'll be in North Beach, if you need me, 'kay?"

"All right." she said.

Z left the beach for a few seconds, then Lani had to think of a really good song that resembles how she feels about Cody.

She looked back on life after the Big Z competition alongside with Cody.

_3 weeks passed after the competition and Lani and Cody were seen on the beach, just hanging out, having a good time. Then, Cody got up and there was something on his face. He looked at Lani and she burst out laughing._

_"What's so funny?" asked Cody._

_"Nice look, Cody."_

_Cody touched something on his face and it was an octopus, grabbing his face with it's tentacles. Cody was screaming, "Get it off! Get it off!"_

_"Okay, I'll help you out." she said, laughing._

_She held him still, trying to get this octopus out of his face an it popped out and threw it back in the water. She looked at Cody's face, his left eye looking kinda blue and asked, "You okay?"_

_Cody sighed in relief, shook his head, stared at her blue eyes and said, "Yeah, for now."_

_"How did you an octopus get in your face?"  
_

_"I don't know!" he said, laughing._

_"Me, neither!"_

_They both started laughing with each other and she splashed water all over Cody and he ran after her, laughing and playing with each other. Cody said, "You are so busted!"_

"Yeah, good luck."

She definitely liked him because of his coolness and sense of humor a lot, and she started strumming the ukelele and starts singing a song that she thought of.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better  
_

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what i'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

She was totally unaware that Cody was somewhere near the beach, listening to Lani's singing. He was surprised that the whole song was about Cody and thought, 'Is that what she feels about me?'

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

Cody felt every description that she sees in him; funny, cool, fun to be around and sometimes, thinks he's cooler. He chuckled softly as to not let her know that he heard the whole thing.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you _

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you _

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

She finished strumming the ukelele and took a few deep breaths and felt like she was in a good place of her own. Soon, she heard something beneath Z's hut, and when she turned around, she could see a piece of rockhopper eyebrow behind it. She sighed amusedly and then, stood up and walked around the hut and sees Cody standing there, like he's looking at something.

"So, what'cha lookin' at?" asked Lani.

Cody bumped his head on the hut and got embarassed that Lani saw him the entire time, without even knowing it. He chuckled nervously and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. How long have you heard me singing?"

Cody chuckled in embarassment and asked, "I guess you saw that, did ya?"

"Yeah, I could see a piece of your rockhopper eyebrow hiding in there."

"I see. But, that song...that was... amazing. I-I didn't know that you felt that way about me."

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this, because I don't know how you'll react or how you take it."

"To be honest, I was kinda nervous to tell you the same thing too, so we're kinda in the same page here."

"That's cool. Well, I guess I'm falling for you."

"So am I."

They both looked at each other and then, Cody stood up, looked at Lani's eyes and then, started to kiss on the lips. Soon, Big Z came back and smiled at both of them, and excused himself to let them have their little moment.

Cody chuckles and asked, "So, do you feel anything?"

"No. Do you?" asked Lani.

"Not really. If I have this in my head, I think I'd consider myself being punk'd."

Lani laughed and then, both Cody and Lani went their separate ways when Z saw Lani walking there. He asked, "So, how'd it go?"

"It went....okay."

Cody walked away, but laid his head down a tree, sighing happily, slipping down on the ground, thinking that his kiss became the best moment of his life and then, Lani looked at the waves, and has the memory of the kiss on her mind and she felt as if getting that song out on the open for her really worked for her.

* * *

That's sweet, isn't it? Hope this will get everyone noticed! Hope ya'll likey.


End file.
